


Three-Line Fic Thursday - 2013 (28/52)

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: Three-Line Fic Meme [39]
Category: One Direction (Band), Union J (Band)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Animals, Domestic, M/M, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-02 20:58:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three-Line Fic Meme (Harry/George[/Louis], adopting a pet).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three-Line Fic Thursday - 2013 (28/52)

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anonymous on [my tumblr](http://aimmyarrowshigh.tumblr.com/asks).

" _What_ in god's name is that thing?"

Louis stopped short in the foyer of Harry- and George's big house to watch them both laughing, flat on the floor, as a gigantic fucking wild jungle animal tussled atop them, its padded paws stepping from Harry's belly to George's chest as it stalked the sparkle of light Harry shone on the ceiling with a compact mirror.

George giggled, delighted as a spotted tail tickled over his cheek: "His name is 'Ocelittle'!"

* * *

_Their pet is an ocicat, like this one:_


End file.
